Quirky and Mystical Alice
by ehb1998yahoo.com
Summary: Alice Pendergast is an average seventeen year old girl who's quirky, funny, smart and doesn't care what others think. Her mother is like her sister, and named her after Alice in Alice in Wonderland, because she always loved that story. What her mother didn't know, was that Alice's life would take difficult turns and she'd be knee deep in trouble, but hopefully, like Alice in Wonder
1. My Name Is Alice Pendergast

My name is Alice Georgia Pendergast, and I was born on December 14th, 1989. My mother's name is Fawn. She had me when she was only seventeen years old, like me, but she is the smartest, most beautiful and supportive mother in the world.

My mother as a kid, and as a teen, was in love with the story and movie Alice and Wonderland. She didn't like Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast or Snow White. She was always quirky and different, like the story Alice and Wonderland. It's full of imagination and quirkyness, uniqueness. Beauty. To me, being quirky is beautiful. You're not afraid to be yourself.

I've been told many times that even I am quirky, though I highly disagree. I guess ? I'm so clueless and stuck sometimes, it makes me laugh.

Well, anyways, mother named me after Alice, and I have always loved my name, even when I was bullied in school about it. In elementary school, kids thought I was weird, stupid, and lost, and they'd associate those characteristics with those of Alice in Wonderland.

"Alice in Wonderland isn't stupid!" I'd yell, not paying attention to the fact that they'd just insulted me. I just wanted to defend my favorite classic story.

"Yes it is!" Some dumb kid would shoot back.

How could you think that of Alice and Wonderland? It's a wonderful story and movie, it makes me happy reading and watching it.

I knew as I got older that they said that to hurt me. To weaken me. Stand taller, I'd tell myself. I was short, so this wasn't physically possible, but I stood up for myself in the later years I got more respect and friends in middle school and early in high school.

I used to be kind of clueless and look lost a lot in school, that probably contributed to the bullying. But in reality I was actually daydreaming, thinking about flowers and meadows and my own perfect world, not the uncreative world I was currently in, known as my fucking school.

I don't know exactly when the daydreaming started, It just happened and to this very day I cannot pinpoint the day it actually started. Silly Alice. I'm in wonderland too often aren't I?

I did have a father once. His name was Phil. But Phil was a horrible father, so horrible that he beat mother and I, and left us. Last year, I learned that he ended up in prison somehow. Probably something aboslutely insane.

Phil left us when I was four, and since I have the memory of an elephant, I remember Mama and I crying and him shoving her away roughly, flying out the door. Every detail.

In ninth grade, about halfway through, something bad happened and I begged my mother to homeschool me. Luckily, Mama is so smart and kindhearted, she let me.

I've been homeschooled since then, but I never really minded it, considering the reason I chose to be in the first place.

I've been lonely all my life, except for having Mamma and Kassy, pur kitty. Homeschooled and crazy, this was all about to change. Would it change too drastically?

If you'd like, keep reading and listen to my story.


	2. You Are Not Alone

"Alice."  
I ignored my mother pestering me. I just sat on the grass, tracing my name in it.  
"Alice." She said louder. This time I knew she was annoyed.  
I stood up and turned to her. "Yes?"  
"You seem, off."  
"I think we all are." I said, brushing past her and walking inside.  
I needed to tell her.  
The screen door closed, and I turned to my blonde mother, looking eager to help me in some way get over my sadness, and I smiled.  
"Could I talk to you?"  
"Yes, that's what I was trying to do earlier kid." She said, smiling.  
I didn't hesitate. "Can I go to school? At a real school?"  
She looked appalled. At that moment I wanted to take it all back. But then she smiled.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." I was positive.

In two weeks time, on precisely the first day my high school started school from summer vacation, I walked through the halls nervously towards the main office.  
Someone bumped me, and I swore and picked up the books I dropped. I whipped open the door irritably and stepped inside, walking up to the counter.  
The secretary looked up at me, smiling warmly, and spoke. "You're Alice Pendergast I presume? Sit down there and I'll go get your schedule." The old lady stood and went down the hallway, and I sat down next to a boy with long, black hair and black clothes.  
He turned, his hazel eyes gleaming. "Hey." He said, eyed scanning my face.  
"Hey." I said, smiling.  
A short kid with plugs and a leather jacket burst through the door, grabbing the boy with hazel eyes by the arm.  
"Come on Gerard, Ray needs help." The kid said, and Gerard looked at me as he was being ushered out.  
"Alice." I said.  
He smiled. "Gerard." And his short friend pulled him down the hallway, Gerard staring at me with his hazel eyes.  
The secretary came back with a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule hun."  
"Thank you."  
She smiled. "Your first class is down the hall, third door to the left."  
"Thanks." I went down the hall Gerard went down with his friend, and I opened the door to Mr. Soders' class, and sat down in the first seat in the back.  
"Hey Alice." I jumped and looked to my right, and Gerard had been sitting there, drawing in his sketchpad.  
Iaughed. "Hey Gerard."  
"Do you like art?"  
"Yeah. A lot. Do you? I like your drawings."  
He blushed and smiled. "Oh, thanks. And yes, I do. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I've been homeschooled since I was thirteen."  
"Woah. Do you have friends where you live?"  
I smiled sadly. "No, unfortunately. I've never had friends."  
His face filled with empathy. "I'm sorry. Hey, I'll be your friend, if you want."  
I beamed. "That'd be awesome."  
He smiled a crooked smile. "You're cool Alice."  
I didn't make a mistake for doing this, I thought.


End file.
